Love from Tragedy
by chang-ying
Summary: Tragedy has befallen Duo. Can Trowa heal his abused soul?
1. Chapter 1

Love from Tragedy

Michael McNamara stomach turned at the sight before him. There were so many pictures and movies that he had to close his eyes and take some slow deep breaths to calm himself down. It was taking all of his control to keep himself from going down to holding and killing Frank Johnson for what he has done.

Michael reached into the box, took out one of the photos, and looked at it with a sad smile. It was a picture of a boy about 17, sleeping, his long lashes lying against his smooth cheeks. His long auburn hair was covering him like a blanket. He placed the picture back and took out another. In this one, the boys' eyes were wide with fear and there was tears coming out of his eyes, as he was touched and caressed. I could see that it was Franks hands touching the kid in places he had no right too.

//I always knew he wanted him. I just never thought he would act on it. I never imagined he would do something so vile. This is the worst thing that can happen to anyone. I promised to protect him, but never thought I would have to protect him against one of us. //

Michael could not understand how this could have happened. Duo is the sweetest person in the world, why would anyone, least of all Frank, want to hurt him this way.

*flashback*

Michael remembers when he and the other agents were hired. Chief Une promoted Trieze Khushrenada and Milliardo Peacecraft. They had fulfilled almost all of their dreams, except one. They wanted a child. Adoption was always an option, but they wanted their own. How could two men have a baby? I do not know but somehow they managed to.

Adrianna Maxwell wanted to help them so she decided to become a surrogate mother for them. They would never have asked that of her but sense she was the one who offered they accepted.

Therefore, they moved her into their home and nine months later, their son was born.

Adrianna Maxwell was the sweetest and most beautiful women I have ever known. No matter how angry she got she never raised her voice. She always had a smile for everyone. Adrianna had long auburn hair; she had a gentle smile and kind amethyst eyes.

Duo is the spitting image of his mother and fathers'. When Duo was born, it was the biggest story everywhere. Captain Khushrenada and Commander Peacecraft never realized how much danger Duo would be in until someone tried to kidnap him, so they hired me and the other agents to protect him.

Michael remembers how he, Abraham, Nicholas, and Frank were hired. Chief Une promoted the four of us and offered us a bodyguard position. We accepted and went to the address she gave us.

After driving for 20 minutes, would have been a lot less but there was a little traffic jam, we pulled up to a two story mauve house with a large yard. We got out and rang the doorbell and waited for some to answer, we did not have long to wait. The door opened to reveal one of the greatest men in the Preventer Agency today, Commander Trieze Khushrenada.

"You must be the agents the Chief Une sent over. Please come in" So we followed him through the door, closed and went to the sitting room to talk. We walked down a short hallway that leads to the sitting room where Lt. Commander Milliardo Peacecraft was sitting. He is also one the great ones. The two of them were married. It is rare to be in the agency and be married but they managed it.

"I want you to meet my husband Lt Comm. Milliardo Peacecraft."

"We are honored that you accepted our offer." Lt C Peacecraft told them.

"No sir I assure you the honor is ours. I promise you we will not fail you." I told them and the others agree.

Therefore, they moved us into their home and we began a new chapter in our lives. Our job was to protect Duo from all harm; we just never thought it meant one of us. We not only became his bodyguards but his friends and brothers. Therefore, for the next seventeen years that is what we were. Everyone was happy and things were good until tragedy struck.

Michael needed to find Frank so that he could switch days off with him. Frank's room is always locked, was open so I walked in. It was his day off. Michael looked around and was astonished at how clean Frank's room was. It was organized and neat.

There was large four-poster bed near the east wall of the bedroom, a settee near the west wall as well as a dresser and some bay windows near the north wall. Frank had all kinds of pictures on his wall. As Michael continued to look around, the east wall seems different somehow, as if it was repainted, but why would he just repaint that one wall and not the others. Now that I take a closer look, the bed is a little close to the dresser on the east wall than it should be. Why would he put the dresser so close to the dresser like that, would not it be hard to get to it.

Michael began opening all the dressers, "That's strange there all empty" When opened the last drawer a door to the right of the dresser, slide open.

"Well, well, well what have we here?" Michael asked himself. He closed all the drawers except the last one. He got up, walked over to the door, and walked into the room. What he saw stopped him dead in his tracks. There were all kinds of surveillance equipment. There were televisions, recorders and file cabinets. There were also recorded videos. The surveillance TV's were recording Duo's room. Michael thought this was a little weird.

"Why would he need to record Duos room?" McNamara walked over to the Metal filing cabinets to look inside. There were many files with Duos name on them.

The one he picked up read Duo year0-5. There were many photos of him as a baby and with his parents and with us. He put the file back, skipped year 6-10, and went to year 10-15. There first few were innocent enough, but they began to get personal. There were some with him in the tub or taking a shower. There was some of him getting dressed in his bedroom. There was also one, where he was tied to his bed and being taken advantaged of by Frank Johnson.

"What the hell is this? Why does he have this?" Michael heard footsteps and held his breath hoping it was not Johnson. He looked towards the door to see he was coming. Nicholas Wilkinson, one of Duos bodyguards, comes walking in with a confused look on his face.

"What is this Mike? I did not know Frank had this stuff here." Nicholas commented

"I didn't either."

"So what are you looking at anyway?"

"Take a look."

Nicholas walks over to where Mike is standing. Frank takes the file from Mike and looks inside. What he saw made his blood boil. He never imagined Frank would do something like this and to Duo of all people. I always thought he adored Duo.

"What the hell is this? Why Mike? Why would he do something like this to Duo?"

The two of them decided to go through all the files. Once they were done, they went over to where the videos were and started watching those. They had to stop watching at some point because they were getting more and more disturbing. Michael went to get some boxes and the two of them boxed up all the photos and videos. Once they were done boxing up everything, they went to Duos room to talk to him. He and Abraham one of Duos` other bodyguards were playing cards. Michael was not sure how to ask him about what happened.

How could he do this? We all helped raise Duo. We were hired to protect him from danger not harm him ourselves. We all became brothers and friends. That is how it how it was supposed to be. I guess we were wrong.

It was never any secret to anyone that Frank was attracted to Duo. I will admit that he is beautiful. However, I would never do something so vile and demeaning to him. He is my lil bro and I would never hurt him. I promised always to protect him; I just never thought I would have to protect him from one of us.

After collecting all the evidence from Frank's room, they all headed to the station. Abraham and Nicholas went to arrest Frank while Michael and Duo waited for his fathers too arrive.

*end flashback*

McNamara sat down beside Duo, took a calming breath to get his thoughts together before he asked the boy how it stared.

"Duo, how did it all start?" McNamara asked as he looked over at him. He was trembling and tears were streaming down his cheeks. McNamara gently wiped the tears from his face but more just kept coming. It was as if his eyes would not stop leaking than warm salty liquid.

"I…Duo had begun to relay his story to McNamara when his father and step-father walked in. They looked up to see who it was, once Duo recognized them, he ran to them. His body was trembling with fear and sorrow; heart wracking was being torn from his throat. Trieze and Milliardo wrapped their arms around their son as he cried.

Special Agents Heero Yui Chang, Quatre Reberba Winner, Wufei Chang Yui, and Trowa Barton walked into the large office to witness Captain Trieze Khushrenada and Commander Milliardo Peacecraft holding a young man in their arms while he cried.

The four of them witnessed a sight they have never seen before, Captain Trieze Khushrenada and Commander Milliardo Peacecraft of preventer HQ 1686 was consoling their son as he cried. They do not believe in advertising their personal life, so this is a rare treat to see how they treat their son.

Everyone waited patiently until he got himself under control. Duo looked up at his father and stepfather and stared at them imploringly with bloodshot eyes and tear stained cheeks, Milliardo caressed his stepsons' cheeks with his fingers and smiled encouragingly at him. Duo was afraid of his fathers would be angry.

"Duo, why are you crying? What has happened to cause you such pain?" Commander Peacecraft asked him.

"Who has done this? Why is my son so upset?" Captain Khushrenada demanded.

He saw the anger in his eyes and begun to back away. McNamara saw this and stepped in between them.

"Captain, Commander, you do trust me don't you?" McNamara asked them.

"Of course we do, there is no one we trust more so than you and the other agents." Commander Peacecraft answered him.

"Hey lil bro, I need you to do me a small favor."

"What is it Mac?" said Duo.

"Do you see those four gentlemen over there?" Duo looked over at the four men. They looked like special agents. They all wore dark suits. You can tell they are carrying a gun. They looked intense. He turned to face McNamara again. "The four of them are special agents. I want you to go with Agent Winner and Agent Barton. Raise your hands guys." The blonde-haired agent and the agent with the uni bang raised their hands. "I need to speak to your fathers alone."

"But I…" He began to protest, but McNamara held his hand up to halt any objections.

"No buts, now do as I say and go with them for me ok. I promise I won't be too long alright?"

"Why can't I stay with you though? I won't get in the way."

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do, but I want to stay here with you." Duo pleaded.

"I know you do, but just go with them and I promise to not be to long ok." Duo walks over to where Agents Winner and Barton were standing, agent winner held the door opened for him and the three of them walked out.

He walked past two Asian Agents and went out the door. Suddenly he stopped a few feet away from the door he had just walked through. He just stood there.

Meanwhile, back in the office McNamara was attempting to explain everything to the captain and the commander.

"I know that you are confused at the moment, but if you would be patient with me a moment I will fill you in on what is going on. I did not want to discuss any of this in front of Duo so that is why I asked him to leave. What I am about to tell you as well as show you will anger and upset you. I ask that you try to keep calm until I am finished.

When you first hired the others, and me we promised we would always protect Duo and keep him safe, we all got along so great that we named Duo I will lil bro."

"In that box are pictures, movies, evidence taken from a hidden room I found in Johnson's room."

"What are the movies and pictures of McNamara?" Commander Peacecraft asked him.

"They are of Duo." He answered. They looked at him strangely as they begun to look through the boxes of evidence.

Trieze and Milliardo each took out a photo. Trieze picked a photo of Duo tied to a queen sized bed. His body was in a position it should not be. Trieze saw that Johnson was in the photo with Duo taking advantage of him in a way he should not. Duo was crying and probably screaming for him to stop. Trieze hand shook with anger as he put the photo back to get another one.

While they were looking through the boxes, McNamara went over to Agent Chang and Yui to give the captain and commander a chance to look in the box

Duo decided the best place to wait was in the break room, so that is where they went. As he was walking towards it, he realized something that made him stop dead in his tracks.

//He used me. He used me. Why would Frank do this to me? I do not understand. I was never mean to him. I was always kind to him, no matter what he did or said. //

What will happen? How will they react? Will Frank be punished for what he has done? Was what he said the truth? Did my father send him to punish me? I kept saying no. I told him I would be good, but he did not listen. Why did he drug me though? I know why, because he lied to me. He was using me all along. I should have talked to my fathers.

Suddenly he noticed Agents Winner and Barton standing there waiting for him looking at him curiously with a bit of nervousness.

//What if Agent Winner and Agent Barton are like Johnson? What if they want to hurt me like Frank did? I did not do anything wrong, did I? I do not want to be hurt. No, I will not be afraid. McNamara put me in their care so I know I can trust them. I will trust them. I will not live in fear for the rest of my life. I will not let this destroy my life. //

Trowa looked at the boy standing there; fresh tears began to race out of those beautiful amethyst eyes and down his cheeks. Trowa and Quatre looked at each other in confusion. How do they calm the young man down? Duo began to back away in fear. Because of his space heart, Quatre could feel the boys fear. Duo took a deep breath and looked up at them. He looks at Agent Winner and saw compassion and understanding, but what he saw in Trowa's eyes surprised him the most. He saw safety and love.

Trowa held out his hand out for Duo to take. Duo looked at the offering and if he should. He did not understand why he was feeling what he felt but he took the offering and let himself be led to the break room where the three of them sat in an uncomfortable silence.

Quatre wanted to know what was going on. They get a call and here they are. I wish the kid would say something.

Trowa noticed Duo had stopped crying. His hand was still clutched in mine. They were the softest he has ever felt. There were still some tears trickling down his cheeks so Trowa whipped them away. Duo looked up at him and smiled. Trowa's heart skipped a beat at the beautiful smile Duo gave him.

"Are you feeling better?" Trowa asked Duo softly.

"Yes I am thank you."

"Duo can you tell us what is going on? No one told us anything other than the change of guards."

"Change of guards?" Duo asked in confusion.

"Yes, didn't your father tell you that we were going to be taking over for McNamara and his group because they are going back to field work?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. So you two and the other two will be taking over for them?" Duo asked hopefully. Duo wanted Trowa near him. He did not understand why, especially after what happened to him. He just felt safe and protected just by being near him. Duo did not hear Agent Winner calling him because he was too busy thinking of and staring at Agent Barton.

"Excuse me, excuse me Duo ?" Duo looked up to see Agent Winner smiling at him, and he blushed.

"I apologize, I was distracted. What was your question again Agent Winner?"

"There is no need for formalities; please you can call me Quatre."

"And you can call me Trowa."

"What I wanted to ask you Duo was why Agent Johnson was why Agent Johnson was arrested." The sudden question made Duo stiffen with fear. He squeezed Trowa's hands and his face went pale. Trowa looked down at him and saw the stricken look on his face. I wonder what could have happened. Why didn't his fathers tell us that something happened, unless they did not know what happened. This situation is getting more and more interesting.

."Agent Johnson is in jail because he rapped Me." he paused to take a slow steadying after answering Quatres question. Quatre sucked in a quick breath of surprise. They all knew it was something bad, but none of them imagined it was something so horrible. They could not comprehend something so evil and despicable especially from someone that was supposed to be like a brother to the boy. Quatre looked over at Trowa and saw anger in his silent friends' eyes. He wanted to kill Johnson. Trowa wanted to make him bleed.

"Why didn't you tell anyone? Why didn't you tell the captain and commander? I am sure one of them would have prevented that from happening. Why would you let someone do that to you? Why didn't you fight back or something? There must have been something you could have done? There must have been someone you could have told about what was happening." Quatre half yelled to Duo.

"Quatre, that is enough." Trowa screamed at him. He looked over at Duo and he saw fresh tears form in those beautiful amethyst eyes and race down his cheeks.

"Oh Duo I am so sorry, I didn't mean to yell, I just…" Quatre never got a chance to finish his sentence because Duo jumped up and ran out.

Back in the office, McNamara was trying to figure out an easy way to give the captain and commander the bad news about their son.

Captain Khushrenada and commander Peacecraft were patiently waiting for whatever McNamara had to tell them.

"Captain; Commander please have a seat. Agent Yui, agent Chang, nice to see you again, I just wish it was under more pleasant circumstances though." McNamara told them as he turned back to face Trieze and Milliardo.

"We have known each other for a long time. Something has happened and I don't know how to tell you." Nervously McNamara said to them.

"You can tell us anything Michael. We trust you."

"I appreciate that Milliardo."

"Ok, here it goes. I want you to look into the box in front of you." Trieze and Milliardo looked at him strangely but did as requested anyhow. Treize took the lid off the box and they both began going through the box looking at the photos inside.

McNamara went over to chat with Agent Chang and Agent Yui while the captain and commander went through the boxes

Captain Khushrenada and commander Peacecraft was on the sofa trying to control their anger.

"I know that you are confused at the moment, but if you would be patient with me a moment I will fill you in on what is going on. I did not want to discuss any of this in front of Duo so that is why I asked him to leave. What I am about to tell you as well as show you will anger and upset you. I ask that you try to keep calm until I am finished.

When you first hired the others, and me we promised we would always protect Duo and keep him safe, we all got along so great that we named Duo our lil bro."

Trieze and Milliardo each took out a photo. Trieze picked one where Duo tied to a queen sized bed. His legs and arms spread and tied to head and footboard. Trieze also noticed that Johnson was in the photo with Duo shoving a medium sized dildo into his anis. Duo was crying and probably screaming for him to stop. Trieze hand shook with anger as he put the photo back to get another one.

While they were looking through the boxes, McNamara went over to Agent Chang and Yui to give the captain and commander a chance to look in the box

"It has been a while guys how have you been?"

"We've been good. What's going on Mike?" Heero asked him.

"You are about to find out.

Michael, Heero and Wufei walked over to the captain and commander.

"Michael, I don't understand. What's all this?" Captain Khushrenada asked him and his husband was thinking.

"For the past two years Johnson has been taking advantage of Duo. Abraham, Nicholas, and I never had any idea of what was going on. Duo never acted as if anything was the matter or out of place. By the pictures, you can tell what he has been doing. That box is just one of many of the evidence that we have. I have him in custody now in holding." McNamara watched them as they processed the information he just gave them.

Captain Khushrenada was so angry. //How could they have let this happened to Duo? They were supposed to keep him safe, even if it was from themselves.//

"Frank Johnson? I cannot believe he would do this to Duo. Duo meant more to him then even his family."

"I think he still does. I think he truly did not realize what he was doing was wrong. In his own mind he is love with Duo, so he figured they belonged together."

"We want to see him. I want know why."

"I do not think that would be a good idea sir. Neither one of you will be able to control your tempers nor do I want to have to put you in jail for disorderly conduct or murder. Duo will need you and that means out of jail."

"You promised to always protect him Michael. You assured us we could trust you. What happened? How could you let this happened."

"I am very sorry. I never meant for this to happen" All of a sudden the door burst open and Duo came running in right into his fathers` arms.

//I wanted him to stop but he would not. I was not strong enough. I was too weak to stop him//

Trieze looked up at the two men who were supposed to be keeping his son company, that had followed Duo to the office.

"I'm sorry sir, I was asking too many questions and I must have upset him. Duo I am so sorry. I didn't mean to interfere, I just..." Quatre try to explain.

"You just what Quatre?" Duo shouted at him. "Who are to ask me anything? What do you know about it? What do you know about  
what happened to me? Do you know what I am going through? Can you imagine what I am feeling right now without using that empathy of yours? Who gave you the right to invade into my life and ask questions about something you know nothing about of, unless you do, well do you?" Quatre shook his head no. "Then be quiet. You think you could have stopped him. You think I did not try. He drugged me. Did you even think of that? By the time I realized what was going on, it was too late." Duo saw that he was going to ask another question.

"Why didn't you tell someone?" Quatre asked hesitantly.

"I thought I was being punished. I thought that is what my father wanted. He kept telling me my dad said it was time for my punishment again. I asked what I was being punished for and he said for being a freak. He said I was taking up too much of my father's time and that I should leave them alone so that he could help people who really needed help. I did not want to prevent them from helping others because they were wasting time with me. He always told me it would not hurt, but it did hurt, every time. I just wanted to be good. I just wanted to be the son they wanted. I . . . for so long I did not realize that I was not the one in the wrong he was.

Even though I asked him many times to stop and I promised that I will not bother them anymore, but he still did it. I even stopped coming to the station. I would get up before them and have breakfast ready for them. I kept the house clean. If something was broke, I was the one that fixed it. I made life easy for them, I asked him was I good now, and he said no and just continued to..."

Milliardo wrapped his arms around his stepson and held him while he cried. He had never realized how much this young man meant to him until this happened. We hired those men to protect him and one of them ended up hurting him.

//We should have done better// Milliardo looked up at Trieze and knew what he was thinking because he was thinking the same thing.

"Oh duo how could we let this happen. We are so sorry. We never realized what was happening. Johnson was lying to you, we never sent him to punish you, but I promise you he will pay for what he did. We failed you son, but I promise you it will not happen again."

Duo looked at his stepfather for a moment before answering.

"You did not fail me stepfather, it was not your fault or mine. What agent Johnson did was wrong. I did not believe that at first, but once I thought about it I realized I was not at fault he was. You and father did your jobs he abused his. "

"I and your father are very proud of you. You are taking this a lot better than either one of us would." Commander Peacecraft told him.

"Mill is right. I am very proud of you. Now let us go home and start to heal from the horrible thing that happened. It is time to go now. McNamara I would like to thank you for everything. Thank the other two for us as well. It was an honour having you and your team protecting us."

"Trieze said it right. Thanks a lot Michael. I am going miss having you and the others around

After shaking hands with both captain Khushrenada and commander Peacecraft, he turns his attention to Duo.

"Well I guess this is goodbye lil bro." Michael takes Duo in his arms and holds him tight.

"Goodbye Mac. I am going miss you and the others. Are they going to come here and say goodbye," Duo asked him.

"No they are on guard duty."

"Oh ok. Tell them I said goodbye.

"I will Duo. I know the four of you will take good care of him. If you need our help call me ok."

Duo looked from his father to his stepfather and knew he would never have to worry about being safe again.

Chapt. 5

McNamara looked at Duo with a smile on his face and knew everything would be ok. It was over. It was finally over.

//He cannot hurt me anymore. I will not let what he did stop me from having a life with someone. Sometimes I wish I could forget, but other times I am glad that I cannot. It was a learning experience for me and I will learn from and be stronger because of it. I wish I had someone that could help me forget. I want a friend just for me. Someone special.// Duo thought to himself.

After saying their goodbyes, they parted ways. Trieze and Milliardo led their party out to the car and went home. Trowa decided to ride with the captain commander and Duo to keep him company and for his own state of mind.

//Duo is so very beautiful. He is so innocent. How could anyone think of harming him? His skin is flawless like an angel, expressive heart-warming eyes that touch your soul and break your heart from the sadness you see. However, when he smiles and is happy, you feel happy and loved just by looking into his eyes. I have never felt this protective or emotional about someone I just met before. I have never been willing to share a peace of myself with anyone until I met Duo. I will give him anything he asks as long as he keeps smiling. Why do I want to give him my heart and damn the consequences. I do not know but I will spend a lifetime and more making him happy, if he will let me. //

Trowa looked over at Duo and for a moment thought that Duo could hear his thoughts, but that is crazy.

There were so many different emotions appearing on Duo's face that Trowa could not keep up. I can tell that he is still a little afraid but he is handling himself better that any of us thought he would.

Let me fill your heart with all the wonders of the world

Let me fill your soul with my loving embrace.

Let me fill your being with my kind friendship.

Let me so that you can never be empty again.

//He is looking at me again. I cannot find it in me to be afraid of him. It is like my world which was at first troubled and shifting is now calm and steady. I like the way my heart feels when he is near me. I love the way my skin flushes when he takes my hand. Friendship is something I did not think was achievable, but I think with Trowa I can achieve it and more//

Duo looked over at Trowa and with a smile on his face and a song in his heart. His hand hovers over Trowa waiting for acceptance. Trowa looks in those beautiful amethyst eyes and gently takes Duo's hand in his.

//I do not care what it takes I will make him happy again and take away his nightmares.// Trowa thought.

Some people want to tell you what to say and how to think.

Those same people have made up their minds on what you should be feeling'

Can you tell me how to act and when to do certain things?

If you are not crying then your feelings are not genuine.

They think they know more than you about your feelings than you do

They want you to continue in depression because it is the only way to show you are genuine in your pain.

If you feel that you do not want to wallow in pain then do not

I will not hold it against you.

"Trowa can I ask you a question?" Duo softly whispered.

"Yes Duo, what is it?"

"How should I be feeling?"

"I don't understand what you mean" Trowa looked at him confused with the question.

"The doctor I went to said that he was surprised that I wasn't more depressed. He said that people would think I wasn't bothered by what happened and that I even welcomed it." Duo looked Trowa in the eyes desperately seeking answers to the questions to calm his troubled being. "Should I be depressed? Should I hate him and wish that he were dead? I feel so lost that I don't know what to do."

"First of all, what that said doctor is wrong. You have a right to feel how you want. I think you are very strong and compassionate. After what Johnson has done to you, you still do not hate him a. You have a caring heart Duo and you are will to forgive and move on with your life and not let tragedies stop you from living that life. That is hard for the calmest of person, but for you to achieve that is amazing. So do not listen to what that doctor says. Your friends and loved ones know you and love you and will be here for you for whatever you may need, that includes me. Did that answer your question?" Trowa finished.

"Yes thank you Trowa. I am very glad that I met you and the others."

"I am glad that I met you also Duo."

//He is smiling, good. I cannot stand to hear him cry or to see that sad look on his face. Trieze notices that Duo has taken hold of agent Barton hand again. He must know that his stepfather and I are here for him. He does not have to cling to this man as if he was his lifeline. Is he angry with us? Does he blame us for what happened to him? I have to talk to him but not yet. When we get home and everyone has had a chance to rest, we will talk to him. I will protect him from now on. //

//I can tell that Treize is a little anxious about Duo getting to know agent Barton. He wants to protect him and keep him safe, but separating the two I think would not be a good idea. Agent Barton has made him smile. He is calm and that dark cloud of sadness is gone from his presence. I am a little scared but if Duo does not complain then I will trust his judgment and let Barton in. //

"Treize what are you thinking right now?"

"Look at the way agent Barton is fawning all over him. I won't allow him to be hurt again Millard."

"I think you are seeing something else love. Look and tell me what you see."

Treize did as his husband suggested and looked at the two of them while at a red light. At first, his mind told him he saw a man out to use Duo as agent Johnson had done, but on a closer look, he realized what he was love not lust. Agent Barton's feelings were genuine and truly cared and wanted to protect Duo. He was gentle and kind. Duo smiled up at him as if they have known each other forever. He does not seem depressed or hate filled. He is content with himself.

"He is happy. He wants to live life to fullest and live it passionately. "

"Agent Barton cares for him I can tell. You believe in love at first sight. I think that is what they are both experiencing right now. I know you want to keep him safe, but if he does not push Barton away then I do not think we should interfere. Did you think our son would not fall in love eventually? I think this is wonderful that he is moving on. Johnson used him and his trust but Duo is willing to trust again. Let him, we will just have keep a close eye on Barton until we feel comfortable enough with letting them be alone, is that alright with you for now?"

"Alright that is what we will do. I will give him a chance but we will keep a close eye on him. The first sign of trouble and he is gone."

"Good we are almost home."

The house was a large two-story mauve colored house with a white picket fence surrounding the house. The first thing Trowa noticed was the house was a distance away from any other house on the block. No matter which way he looked, left or right, no house was close to their house. The second was that there was no garage just pavement to park your car. They waited for Heero Wufei and Quatre to get out of their car and come up to the front door. There was a keypad on the doorframe and captain Khushrenada entered a numbered pass code. Something slides out to take a blood sample from each of them. Once they gave the blood samples, the door opened up. The three of them walked through but when I tried to walk in the alarms sounded "INTRUDER ALERT. THERE IS AN UNIDENTIFIED PERSON ENTERING HOUSE. CALL POLICE" I stepped back out and we looked at them in confusion.

"Turn it off dad before the cops come."

"I am trying. What is the password again?"

"Move let me," Duo tells him and punches in the password and the alarms shut off. We stand there waiting.

"Stay there for a sec. I have to get my laptop and put you into the system and give you access to the pass code." Duo was about to go to his room and get his but Heero offered his.

"Here Duo you can use mine."

"Thank you. Now the computer will scan your eyes and then after scanning your eyes, it will search all data basses for your identity. Once found the computer will say, is this name and will say the name and social security number, and you will say yes or no. if yes then you will ask you to put your name in the computer and then the computer will ask me if you are a guest or member of the household. You will be household member so that you can have access to the house and all pass codes.

"Retinol scans please." Heero stepped up first and a red beam scanned his eyes.

"Are you special agent Heero Yui Chang of preventers' station 1586 currently married to one special agent Wufei Chang Yui of preventers' station 1586 social security number 256-999-1859 if yes please enter full name?" Heero steps up and enters his name. Once he is done, the others go through the same thing. We enter the house and close the door behind us.

"That was fun." Duo said.

"I assume you will want to check the house agent Yui?"

"Yes I would. I do not doubt you but as others have told me I am anal when it comes to surveillance."

"I understand. Duo's safety is the upmost important and whatever you think is necessary please let us know."

"Thank you captain I will. Now the first thing I want to do is look around the house. How many bedrooms does this house have?"

"Five large bedrooms except Duo's room, each with there own bathroom."

"Ok. Quatre I want you to check the backyard. Wufei check all the bedrooms and bathrooms and ill check the closets. Trowa you stay here. Ok everyone lets go. Trowa if there is any trouble cell me ok?"

Trowa just nods an affirmative to Heero and follows the captain, commander and Duo through the house to the sitting area. Trowa waits for them to sit down and get comfortable before seating himself to Duo's left.

"Agent Barton why don't you tell me and Trieze a little about yourself."

"There isn't a lot to tell. I was an orphan until some mercenaries found me at the age of five. They taught me how to fight, they taught me about guns, knives, explosives. They taught me about stealth, and how to read people and I learned other languages. Most of what I have learned in life is all thanks to them.

While I was still with the mercenaries, I met up with a traveling circus and worked for them for a while and they became my family sense I did not have any. I would go back to the mercenaries when they had a job for me."

"What did you do in the circus Trowa?"

"I was a knife thrower; lion tamer, clown and I did the high wire act. I helped with other things too."

The three of them looked on in shock and amazement after hearing all that which agent Barton have and can accomplish.

"Wow that is amazing. You are amazing Trowa."


	2. Chapter 2

Love from Tragedy 2/2

"Wow that is amazing. You are amazing Trowa."

"Agent Barton I never new you could do all that. I know that you are an exceptional agent but I never knew about all the other stuff."

"Well being an orphan and traveling you learn stuff on the way."

"You learned a lot of stuff Trowa."

"I have been in the world longer so yes I have learned a lot of stuff, but for one so young you have been through a lot also, but you are strong and I have faith that you will be ok." Duo looked at him with love and appreciation in his eyes. Duo was right about him, he is kind and compassionate.

There was a thump from the hallway. Trowa took out his gun and took the safety off. He gestured got the three of them to get down behind the grand piano in the corner and stay there. Trowa slowly crept towards the door to see what or who that was and peeked around the corner; there were 6 men in black coming towards the sitting room.

//This is not good. I cannot handle all of them by myself. I wonder why the computer didn't go off, J probably disabled her.//

Trowa looked again and he saw a man in white stand behind them looking around. Dr J.? He has come here himself to get Duo. Trowa went back to them and went to the window nearest them to open it, but there were some of those same men outside.

Trowa took out his cell phone and sent Heero a text. "Help, in trouble, Trowa." Now all he had to do was waiting. He went behind the piano with the captain, commander and Duo. Heero text him back "House, surround, cannot get to you." Trowa texted Dr. Sally Po of the preventer station the captain works at. "Dr J is here, bring back up." Trowa managed to get a few shots out and he heard the others shooting but Dr. J had more men and if the back up did not get here soon we were toast.

"Come out Trowa and bring the boy with you, unless you want friends to die." Dr J stated.

We came out from behind the piano and there was Heero, Wufei and Quatre being held at gunpoint by J's men. We are in big trouble.

//I will not let J hurt Duo. He has been hurt enough.//

All of sudden I hear "Freeze, Commander Sally Po, you are under arrest." The agents outside arrested the men in black that were outside and some came inside to arrest the rest and Dr. J. His eyes was as big as saucers, he could not believe he was caught.

Six months later Dr. J and his men were tried and convicted and so was Agent Frank Johnson.

Duo and I are taking it slow. I know that I love him and I know that he loves me but we are still taking it slow. I will love him for all my days.

The End


End file.
